


The Scorpions’ Venom

by DemonDaddy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage and Discipline, Brother/Sister Incest, Cocaine, Coke Snorting, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Golden shower, Incest, Lesbian Character, Lesbians, Multi, Murder, Rough Sex, Spies & Secret Agents, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Union Agent, Codename: Sandsnake, has been ordered to infiltrate The Scorpions layer and defile their base, take out their head mistress, and bring in the leader of the group to justice. What happens instead is a mess of hormones as the federally employed woman indulges in the sins of the flesh and cocaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scorpions’ Venom

**Author's Note:**

> This is a naughty commission I finished a while ago that I got permission to post. I thought you might enjoy this piece of original fiction.  
> Please make sure to read all the warning tags before continuing on to the actual story. There's a lot of 'sensitive' content in this piece.  
> For those who will choose to read it, thank you for taking the time and enjoy the story!

Humidity had filled the room quickly. Now, both women were glistening with a modest amount of perspiration that brought a beautiful sheen to the skin of their bare breasts. The two beauties whined against the other’s lips as their chests jiggled in the firelight. The older woman skillfully stole kiss after kiss from the young servant girl. Her attentive fingers caressed the dip of the captive’s back slowly to cause that pleasant chill to overwhelm her. As the sister of the great Master, it was Sue’s responsibility and pleasure to thank the young woman for being so cooperative in their plans.

Long golden strands stuck carelessly to the woman’s back and breasts as she stroked and petted the attractive prostitute’s eager form. Sue’s lips parted into a breathy grin as she pulled away from the longing pursuit of the younger female’s needy mouth. “I have one last question for you. If you answer me honestly and quickly, you can have more powder and I promise you can spend the rest of your life in my arms.”

The words were more than enough to entice the girl. “Yes Mistress. Anything. I swear.” The servant girl purred. Sue’s touch was better than that of any man who had touched her before and the powder, that delicious drug Stiletto Sue was promising, was almost even better than the fucking. It was what made the act so damn good.

“Do you have the name of the man the Prince was corresponding with?”

“Jamaal!” The little mole nearly shouted her response. “His name was Jamaal. He is from the Landsly Trading Group.”

“Do you have a last name?”

A small sign of worry hinted on the girl’s face in the upward curve of her eyebrows. “N-no. I’m sorry. That's-“

“That’s fine.” Sue gave the girl a soft pet on the cheek that calmed her at once. “Thank you. That’s all I needed.”

In the shadows of the room, a handsome man in a well-tailored suit of black and dark purple was sitting and watching the scene unfold. He snapped his fingers and had a word with one of his henchmen before sending him off to pay “Jamaal” a visit. Once again, the Master focused on his beautiful sister and her most recent pet’s performance. He saw his sister finger the other woman and grinned. His thickened cock had made quite the strain in his pants by the time the girl was screaming from her own release.

Sue held the girl against her breasts and glanced over at her brother. He smiled at her, sat back in his chair, and unleashed the full length of his need so that she could see it clearly. His sister smiled and was ready for her gift. She’d been working this job for over three months and, though she had been having fun with her little concubine turned spy, she was eager to finish the mission and receive the long awaited praise from her commander.

The silver blade of the dagger slipped into the servant’s chest cavity with ease. The villainess kept her promise and let the girl slip away in her arms. Once life left the brunette’s eyes completely, her body was pushed aside and left to be dealt with by someone else. Her role in The Scorpion’s plans was over and she was retired. Sue had loved her pet as much as any Major loved their soldiers, but this was the way of things.

 

Frankly, she was beginning to bore of the same old taste anyway. Sue was craving something more.

As the murderous young woman sashayed over to her brother’s side, she allowed an extra sway in her hips to urge her brother’s enthusiasm. The plan worked perfectly. By the time that she was positioned in front of her brother’s parted legs he was itching for her attention.

“Very good, Sue.” The Master growled his finest soldier’s name. He eyed her luscious naked form as it dropped down to its knees and her hand reached out to grip at his exposed length. “Because of your efforts we will be able to proceed as planned.” He stroked her thin golden hair in praise while she began to massage his threatening extension.

“Thank you brother.” Sue smiled and moved forward to close the space between her and her older brother. She pushed her breasts forward and allowed them to rest on his crotch opposite each other with his large member separating them perfectly. As the content mistress of her Master, it was her pleasure and responsibility to tend to the most important of tasks; this included everything from seducing and corrupting women of particular interest with tithes to important leads, assassination, and of course her personal favorite was keeping the Master sexually satisfied and happy. As Sue had begun to lap at her brother’s gift, she heard her membership title called out.

“Master, Miss Stiletto, we’ve located the Union’s agent and pulled her information.” Sue had no desire to hear anything about another mission just yet. She hadn’t even received her praise for completing the last one. It had taken her way too long to train the Prince of Doran’s concubine and she didn’t want to move from that mission to one with yet another over confident meat-headed male who just needed a good old-fashioned torture treatment. She much preferred when she could have some fun. However, the Union always disappointed her by sending in some army boy with not enough sense to realize he was being trapped. That wasn’t any fun at all.

Sue looked up at her brother with pleading eyes to make the annoying man go away. She’d been dying for this alone time for weeks and she inwardly swore to kill the messenger if she didn’t get her way. The lovely plea made her leader grin, but he waived his hand to usher the messenger to continue and gave his underling a pat on the head to urge her to keep up the good work. Sue growled but was pleased at least she didn’t have to stop. She would persuade him into their isolation. She began to suckle on the base of his form and tickled just under his glands to stimulate his decisions.

“The operative doesn’t seem to know much yet, but was trained to infiltrate the facility undetected,” the messenger continued. He tried to pay no mind to the actions of the Commander and the Master. Anyone who did so would find themselves on the bad side of the leader and death would be a final mercy. He swallowed quickly and continued speaking with his eyes on the Master’s chest. “…-use a series of Union tools to hack our mainframe from the inside and, if our sources are right, Sir, she has orders and the equipment to blow our facility sky high.”

Suddenly, Stiletto left her post and her attention was on the messenger. Her eyes narrowed in thought as she leered at the man and he shrunk visually under her gaze. Then, she turned to look up at her brother’s handsome face. She had heard one simple word, one wonderful pronoun that changed her entire opinion on the messenger’s interruption. _She._

Surprise was absent when Sue climbed into her brother’s lap and she began caressing the long scar that ran from just under the Master’s blond hairline diagonally down to just above his mouth. He watched her intently as her well-manicured nail stoked the skin over his right eye softly several times as it traveled up and down the scar’s length. Sue was smiling and she had that pooch to her lower lip that was visually subtle, but made him very aware of her desire. She wanted something. They both knew what that something was.

Master grinned boldly and grabbed his Commander’s thick back end and gave it a good squeeze. Stiletto nearly jumped out of his lap with excitement. She would get exactly what she wanted.

Sue spread her legs and positioned her ass above her lover’s swollen cock. She reached back and spread her cheeks, causing her breasts to press into her brother’s face as she arched her back. One of his hands was holding her hip and the other was now groping her well-sculpted chest. She bit her lower lip as she pushed her body down over the powerful form. This impressive act continued as the whole of the Master’s need vanished inside of her body and a long, deep moan escaped her throat.

That kind of pain had evolved into pleasure a long time ago. She was lubricated with her own natural juices. So, even though her ass hadn’t had a good fucking in more than a week, it was well lubed and her masochism made up for the rest.

 _It feels so damn good to have him inside of me again_ , she thought eagerly. She pulled back up the length of his shaft and the head tugged at her walls as it nearly popped out of place. Sue moaned and dropped herself back down with her own eager form and began riding the piece roughly.

The messenger’s eyes had slipped and he had become enraptured by the beauty and sexuality of the incestuous performance of his superiors. He was aroused and had lost his place as a mere servant. His attention was only brought back when the Master’s voice broke through the room.

“Stiletto will handle the Union’s latest dog.” There was a shake of amusement in his voice as his body was bounced on. “We’ll train her to be a good little pussy cat instead. Prepare transportation. Stiletto will move out tonight.”

“Yes Sir.” The messenger escaped with his life, to his surprise, and followed his orders.

Meanwhile, the two gorgeous blond leaders of the fearsome Scorpions group had their fun. Alone, at last, the two were able to complete a much beloved ritual. Stiletto rocked and pumped and road her dear Master’s body until it broke deep inside of her. It was, for them both, the satisfaction that came with a mission well done.

As Sue pressed her face into the space between her brother’s shoulder and neck, she sighed. “We never do this enough anymore.” She listened to him laugh and felt the force of it inside of her. “I want her. I’ll make her a good little pet.” Sue wiggled her hips around the still half massed cock trapped inside of her. It began to stiffen again. She was proud of her brother’s stamina. The second round would take longer, but the softer speed was always a handsome reward after such raw force. Their already tender bodies were sensitive and lovemaking was always best served with passionate vulnerability.

They looked in to each other’s eyes and smiled at one other. The Master spoke, “She’s all yours.”

 

The Union was the codename given by the criminal corporation to the various forces working against the Scorpions in the United States; this included all national investigation, military, and covert defense forces that dared to try and stop the various dealings of the Scorpions on a global scale. The CIA had been working for years on breaking the group’s various codes. After a lot of struggle, funds, and coffee, one team finally cracked one of the codes used via e-mail and radio transmission. They discovered and used the information—along with some inside help—to uncover the facts about the possible whereabouts of one of the group’s main bases. They also learned that the infamous Stiletto was fond of making personal visits to a club in South London out of guise.

So, the agency sent out their finest female agent in hopes of luring out the acclaimed lesbian villainess into the open. The agent’s job was to gather more information and find a way in to the Scorpions’ base. Sandsnake was a young but expertly skilled agent. She was also very easy on the eyes. Standing tall and formed in desirable curves and arcs, the raven-haired beauty was chosen mentally and physically for the precise task of seducing the queen of the Scorpions: Stiletto. The right hand of the group’s tyrant leader was sure to take an interest in Sandsnake’s feminine wiles. Hopefully it would lead to a successful infiltration and, eventually, the end to the group’s illegal operations.

Sandsnake was finally in position after weeks of preparation. She was sitting in a fine bar in Northern Europe far from her home over seas. It was simple to blend in with the locals though. Her accent wouldn’t cause any trouble in this tourist ridden area, and her understanding of other languages kept her less ignorant of what people were saying than she let on. Her proxy, an American tourist named Julia on holiday, was the perfect blend of a partying girl with a passion for something new and a well educated girl who never shied too far from the right side of the tracks. Her personality was designed to attract the attention of one woman in particular and her superiors were sure it would work. Of course, they added a short and sexy blue dress, high heels, and lusty make-up just to sweeten the deal.

Now, dolled up and ready to be captured by the enemy, Julia was waiting at the bar known to be one of Stilettos favorite pick-up spots. Her full breasts were pushed forward in a strapless black bra that’s small lacy edges could be seen slightly at the girl’s cleavage. Soft make-up and well managed hair added to her appearance. Several men that night had already made their advancements, but Julia had turned each one down without much more to say than, “No thank you,” or, “I’m not interested.” She was always kind and polite, but she was off putting in the way women who aren’t really interested in an overcompensating man usually are.

For the agent, it wasn’t hard to play coy. She really wasn’t all that interested in playing with little boys. She had a preference for some of her trainers as she was going through her lessons, but they were men of strength and honor. These men were all drunks or bored businessmen. She had no desire to waste her time with that kind of person. Still, they kept trying to get on her good side for hours. Just when Julia was starting to give up hope and she was going to call it a night wasted and make plans to return the following night, a well dressed beauty in a handsome feminine suit with long blond hair laying half relaxed over her shoulders sat down across from her.

The two women’s eyes met and all the right alarms went off. _Bingo,_ Julia thought. Then, she smiled kindly at the other woman. “You might be careful. The men in this place are relentless.”

Stiletto had a preference for the colors red and black, and a stiletto boot was just the thing to add that extra flare to any outfit. She had dressed up for the special occasion of hunting for a new pet. When she saw the voluptuous woman in the blue dress from across the room, she knew the well-curved beauty was her new target. Not only did Sue recognize the lovely face of the agent from the photo the Scorpion’s intelligence had managed to scrape up, but Sue had decided that the girl would have been hers with or without professional reason. She openly inspected the woman’s form from the front and grinned. _This tasty delight is such a friendly little pussycat isn’t she? How polite of her to show such concern,_ Stiletto thought.

“Oh don’t worry. They know better than to bother me.” Sue laughed a little and swirled the alcohol in her glass. A heavy British accent masked her voice.

“Is that so? Do you come here often?” Julia shifted in her seat to show off her long, muscular legs.

“It’s one of my favorite places to get a quick drink.” She leered seductively in Julia’s direction. “And make new friends.”

Julia noticed how very young her objective really looked. She herself was only twenty-four, but she couldn’t imagine that the woman sitting across from her was much older. Her skin was soft and free of any aging imperfection. Her eyes were bright blue and seemed to radiate life. They appeared to shine with something else too, she noted. There was a kind of darkened maturity in those orbs. It was the only giveaway to Julia to the other woman’s real identity as a murderous bad girl.

A moment of tension passed as the two women scoped each other. Then there was feminine laughter, introductions, and light conversation. Julia told Sue of her fictitious history and Sue continued to listen and compliment the girl whenever the opportunity arose. After some time, the attention was placed on Sue. She confessed to working in a family business with her brother that often times left her feeling quite stressed. As she spoke, the seductress rimmed the edge of her glass with her fingertips and spoke in a slight pout.

“He can be so very demanding,” Sue admitted. “It’s hard to not want to escape from the crazy fuss of working with a bunch of testosterone pumped men.” She lifted her eyes from her glass slowly and begged for a response with her eyes.

“I know just want you mean.” Sincerity blended with Sandsnake’s act. She continued to shift her legs, kiss the lip of her own glass, suck small amounts of alcohol off her finger tip, and preform in other small ways to gain more lustful attention. “It’s nice to get away from all the paperwork and masculine agendas. I really enjoy being able to spend time with such a beautiful and like-minded woman and just be allowed to relax.”

Sue leaned forward with a strong hold on Julia’s gaze. “You want to relax, huh?” Her smile made Julia’s spine quiver. She knew that the moment could be it; the “in” she had been waiting for.

“It’s why I’m on vacation,” Julia laughed.

“I think I could help you with that. If you’re interested, I have a bag of white sugar waiting for use back at my place that would put your mind at ease for sure.” Sue watched Julia closely as she tried to decide what to do. The little agent wasn’t about to turn down an opening, but Sue wanted to see that her new pet really wanted it.

Julia’s eyes opened wide as she analyzed the offer. Then, she smirked and placed a finger on her lip. “It’s been so long since I’ve had any real fun,” she admitted.

“I can teach you how to enjoy yourself again,” Sue offered. Julia’s cheeks blushed ever so slightly and she nodded her agreement.

A moment later the two were out of the bar and in Sue’s escort driven car. Julia waited patiently as she was lured away to the Scorpion’s secret base. She was amazed at how easy it all seemed. All she had to do was sit back, enjoy some quality time with a sexy villainess and her coke stash, and she would be delivered to her destination and allowed access without any struggle. Of course, she’d still have to finish the mission, but she was confident that once she was in that she would be able to handle herself and get it done. After all, it had been a while but this wouldn’t be the first time she’d played around with the white powder. Julia was confident in her abilities.

 

 

Julia was led in through the front door. She mentally mapped out the layout of the base as she followed her lovely escort through the many hallways until they came to rest in a large bedroom with an enormous and comfortable looking bed in it.

“This is my room. Take a seat and we can get started.” Sue walked over to her private minibar and opened one of her drawers. She pulled out a clear bag with a collection of white power resting at the bottom of it and two metal straws from a cup on the counter.

Julia watched in eager anticipation as she saw the woman ready the supplies. The agent remembered the last time she had snorted and the memories left her panties feeling a little damp. She hadn’t been allowed to take any drugs since she graduated to her new division. It was her requirement to stay clean, but it was her duty to do whatever it took to complete her current mission. If the mission required her to enjoy some finer pleasures, she saw no reason to deny herself.

Sue’s hips swayed as she sashayed over with the bag and straws in hand. She took a seat next to Julia on the bed and handed her one of the straws.

“Do you know how?” She teased.

“Yes,” Julia said firmly. This response obviously excited Sue. “I used to have fun, when I was in college.”

Sue giggled and pulled a large pinch from the bag. She pulled a small metal plate from the bag as well and placed the pinch of coke on top of the smooth surface and held it out to Julia. “Beauty first,” she flirted. 

Julia placed the cold metal tube to her left nostril and closed her right with a delicate squeeze. The other end of the tube was placed at the edge of the small line of coke that was resting on the plate. Julia held her breathe for a long moment then inhaled fiercely. The powder shot up into her sinuses. She felt an old familiar rush throb behind her eyes. It felt wonderful.

 The blond was overjoyed with her opponent’s willingness and she quickly reloaded the metal plate; this time she placed a bit more in the line. She leaned forward and took her first dose. The amount would be enough to tickle her mind and wet her panties, but not much more than that. She was used to the drug and it took much more than the average user to feel the full high. Stiletto didn’t want to get too lost just yet. She had plans for much more fun, but she would take her time.

“How do you like it?” Sue asked Julia.

“It feels great,” Julia confessed.

“Good.” Sue ran her fingers through Julia’s raven colored hair affectionately. “You can have as much as you’d like.”

The tone of Sue’s voice intrigued Julia. When she made eye contact with the evil woman, her heart began to race. She had already planned on needing to make sexual advancements, but she hadn’t expected to want it so badly. Sue may have been a vile woman by profession, but she was a beautiful woman with a fantastic body and the most kissable lips Julia had ever _needed_ to feel.

Sue watched her prey intently as she moved closer. Julia’s eyes closed slowly and her lips pooched out in desire. Sue knew that the drugs were already persuading the woman, but this eagerness also told tale of a lonely woman with lesbian attractions she deserved a chance to explore. It was strange for Sue to care about these sorts of things, but she was considering keeping this little kitty-cat all to herself. Maybe she would deny the Master the enjoyment of torturing the Union agent. Maybe.

Their lips met once, then twice more. It felt so wonderful for them both. It was only a matter of time before their bodies were touching more fully and they were making out around quick breaths. Every so often, they would stop and another line of cocaine would appear. Of course, after the first new line the metal plate had been discarded. Sue was now playing a more intimate game with her new pet and lining the powder on the soldier’s breasts before sucking it away through her metal straw.

Julia’s mind became more and more clouded with desire as she became more aroused. She craved the other woman’s touch. The agent wanted to touch and taste her enemy. Julia’s instincts led her to help Sue out of her evening gown. She laid Sue on her back and placed a thick line of white down on the girl’s taught stomach.

Sue moaned and giggled as her tummy was tickled by Julia’s efforts to suck away all of the coke that she had placed on the bad girl’s body. Her panties were visible and soaked now. She wiggled and whined under the older woman and basked in the wonderful sensation of her high.

The agent lifted her head and pulled the loose hairs from her face. She gasped when her target sat up and began running her hands around the agent’s soft thighs.

“You are a very beautiful woman,” Sue complemented.

“Thank you,” Julia purred. As the smaller seductress worked over the thick and soft meat of Sandsnake’s upper legs, the Union soldier felt her body tense and wet itself. The sensation was better than anything she could have hoped for. The drug had her feeling things more passionately than any time she could remember without it, and Sue was too sexy to watch work for Julia not to want more. “You’re sexy as hell. I’m glad we met up.”

The two women exchanged smiles. Sue allowed her fingers to roam between Julia’s thighs. Her hand strayed under the woman’s dress and found the silky surface of the dark-haired beauty’s panties. “Oh my,” Sue teased. “You’re already soaked down here.”

A loud whine escaped Julia’s lips as her temptress’s digits rubbed over the most sensitive spot on the outside of the soft, thin threads of fabric. “Oh god. That feels really good.” It felt kinky to say that sort of thing out loud. Somehow, it occurred to Julia that Miss Stiletto might think so too. The secret agent glanced at her lover’s face and read the very positive expression there as a confirmation. She decided to play it up. “Please, just do it.”

“Now now, kitty-cat,” Sue giggled. “Don’t be so impatient.”

Sue’s fingers continued to tease. She caressed the outside of the panties until the tips of each extension were covered in musky moisture. Then, with her free hand, she pulled Julia’s body even closer and began working her out of her dress. After a very short moment, Julia got the hint and started to take the garment off. Small moans escaped the freshly exposed woman as she sat open legged and mostly naked under the younger woman’s form. Julia’s hose, panties, and shoes were all that remained.

Stiletto took in the sight of her beautiful enemy agent. Sandsnake’s full breasts were still trapped in the damned strapless black bra. The villainess wanted to see their forms fully exposed. She moved forward and bit the center of the garment and growled as she tried to tug the gorgeous rounds of flesh free from their confinement. With a single movement of its owner’s fingers, the bra finally came loose and dangled helplessly in Sue’s mouth. Sue looked up at Julia with a grin. She had planned to play with the piece of clothing for a little bit before tearing it off of her pet, but it seemed that Julia was ready to get things moving.

“Do you want to fuck?” Sue allowed the large silky cups to fall to the bed as she spoke. She already knew the answer but she wanted to make the other girl beg.

“God, yes!” It sounded too desperate, but Julia realized that too late. The small of Julia’s back was grabbed and Sandsnake was pulled forward. She whined as the feeling of Sue’s wiggling fingers vanished from between her thighs. When the younger, more dominate woman pressed a harsh kiss to the woman’s lips before shoving her back onto her back, Julia moaned in anticipation. She was more than willing to be governed by her counterpart.

Sue sat high on her knees, between Julia’s legs, looking down at the girl as she lifted a defensive hand across her breasts to keep them from shifting around as she settled against the mattress. Julia had spread her legs wide open and chose to look away in a naturally flirtatious embarrassment. The sight was overwhelmingly tempting. Stiletto’s heart was already pounding from the coke, but there was another violent form of adrenaline running through her veins. She was becoming impatient with the polite games. Soft stroking and panty tickling was becoming boring.

“Beg for it, bitch.”

Julia’s eyes opened wide and her head turned to her lover’s fierce leer. She shuddered and felt her lower tummy tighten as her inner body swelled with fluidic pressure.  Stiletto was starting to show her true colors. “B-beg?” Sandsnake played coy.

“You want me to fuck you, beg for it.” Sue had her own plans in mind though. She grabbed a knife from under one of her pillows and used it to cut the base of Julia’s panties as the raven-haired splendor cried out.

“Oh god, don’t tease me. Sue,” Julia whined. “Please just fuck me. I’m so hot right now. I’m loosing my mind. Touch it!”

“What a slut,” Sue teased with a strong laugh. “You’re letting me do whatever I want? You just want me to touch you? God, you’re soaked.”

Julia shook her head a little. It looked like a pornographic show, but she was trying to clear the drugs from her mind. Sue was still very dangerous and she needed to remember that. “Why are you being so rough all of a sudden?”

“Shut up, bitch. You’re loving it.”  Sue picked up Julia’s bra and pressed the soft left cup to the woman’s wet lower lips. She pushed hard enough to feel the eager dip in the other woman’s entrance. “You’re coated in your own mess.”

Sue dragged the silky fabric up along Julia’s pussy. Cum coated the front of the article. Then, Sue flipped the piece of clothing over and preformed the task again, largely drying off the girl’s already swollen underside. She lifted the wet article up and showed it off. “Just look at this,” she spoke with a grin. “How am I supposed to have my fun with you like this?”

Julia prepared to protest but was cut off as half the fabric of the wet cup was shoved into her mouth. She coughed around the material. Alarmed by the sudden attack, Julia prepared to spit out the article and fight back, but the sound of the plastic bag holding the white powder got her attention first.

“Now hold still,” Sue spread her victim’s legs further and scooted her own rear end back to the edge of the bed. She then took a large pinch of magic powder and placed it on Julia’s clit. The feeling of the white dust made Julia gasp around her gag, and that sight made Sue shudder with delight. As Julia held her legs apart Sue bent down and placed her metal straw to the drug waiting below. She took a hard nostril drag and inhaled the toxic chemical and sat straight up.

Julia whined and wiggled her hips. Sue looked down as the high finally hit her system hard. She laughed and felt the intensity of pleasure ruin her patience. Stiletto’s fingers reached out and rubbed the leftovers along the other woman’s slit. She massaged the swollen mound of flesh. Then, her hand moved down lower and began to probe the first hole in the female’s form.

Sue listened in delight as Julia’s muffled screams rang out as two quick moving, long fingers roughly penetrate her body. Stiletto pulled fresh lubricants from the agent’s body easily. She made a point to rub all of the girl’s most sensitive spots. Each one had been made even more sensitive by the drug running through her bloodstream. Julia’s legs reflexively tried to close as her thighs tightened around Sue’s arm. The Union spy’s head began to shake from side to side. She tried to call out, “I can’t take it! Stop. Oh god, please stop!” However, nothing could be made out audibly due to the cloth blocking up her mouth.

It wouldn’t have mattered anyway. Sue continued to pound into the older woman at stronger and faster rates. She made Julia squirt twice before she added another finger. Three digits penetrated a space tighter than when they had started. She continued to finger-fuck the girl roughly while she groped the agent’s large breasts with her other hand.

“What a good girl. Mnmm, you love getting your tight pussy fucked, don’t you pussy-cat?” Sue laughed and plunged deeper into the other woman. The entirety of Sue’s hand became glossed over with Julia’s feminine fluids.

 

The debauchery was tantalizing. Julia could feel her body burning with the ache of passion and the familiar old tingle of cocaine mixing with her blood. She dug her heels into the plush mattress to brace herself against the throbbing penetration of Sue’s eager fingers.

“Such a beautiful slut,” Sue cooed, and her voice quivered with her own growing excitement. It brought her great joy to watch the woman below her contort in agonized pleasure.

            Julia had no way of knowing how long they were entangled. Her mind began to drift the instant Sue’s fingers curved and scraped that delightful inner trigger. The soaked garment tumbled free from between her lips and slid down her lush breasts until it reached the mattress where it would lie forgotten for the rest of the night.

Memories of the mission slipped away between grains of white and the blinding waves of desire. She was barely aware of the loss of pleasure as the fingers vanished and she was pulled up on to her knees.

Sue pressed a finger to Sandsnake’s lips to keep her whimpers at bay. “Hush now,” Sue said roughly as she stood up. She rocked slightly on the softly sinking mattress until she found her footing. Her long fingers tangled in Julia’s dark hair and tugged the older woman’s face up to press into the dripping wet flesh of Sue’s cunt. Sandsnake tasted Sue’s hot juices as they flooded her mouth and mingled with the lingering flavor of her own arousal.

Julia was half out of her mind as her tongue lashed out to indulge in the villainess’s sweet essence.

Sue hissed and the sound rumbled out of her chest as her nails dug into the soft flesh of Julia’s scalp and she yanked the silken threads between her fingers until sharp pain was spiraling down Julia’s neck.

The younger woman bucked, buried Sandsnake’s lips and nose into the warm opening before her. Julia’s tongue curled up, lashed out at the plump lips, the ridged rings of skin that were swollen with eager intention, and the wet rivulets that seeped from Sue’s pussy.

Julia’s fingers etched marks into Sue’s hips as she clutched at the other woman for leverage. She felt a dull ache in her knees as she arched up to eat out the sweet insides of the villainous Stiletto.

There was nothing slow or methodical about it. Her whole face glided through the moisture as Sue forced her head up and down. “You’re a pretty little bitch, aren’t you?” Sue moaned happily as she raked her fingers through Julia’s silken, rapidly growing wet locks. “Add a little suction whore! Make it fucking good for me,” Sue demanded and grinded Julia’s face into the drenched skin.

Sandsnake gasped and obediently began to suckle against any skin she could press her lips to. At one glorious point she felt Sue’s cunt tremble against her lips right before a thick wave of fluid drenched her chin and cheeks. Sue’s hips stuttered at the miniature orgasm and that second of delay allowed the dazed Sandsnake the opportunity to slide her tongue into Sue’s quivering entrance. She felt the muscles clamp around her tongue as soon as she slipped the organ inside.

Sue’s hip pivots quickly turned to gyrating shivers and a throaty moan escaped her lips. “Oh good girl. You couldn’t wait could you? Such a horny little slut, you couldn’t resist. You wanted to taste the inside of my pussy. Do you like it?” She pushed harshly on the back of Julia’s head until the agent’s nose was aching from the pressure of Sue’s pelvis. “Well, how’s it taste bitch? You like eating cum? Do you like that you little carpet slurper? Do you?!”

Julia could only moan in response. Her own hips rocked helplessly in the air. The language pouring from between Sue’s lips only drove her on and the throb in her own pussy was almost too much to endure.

The drugs made every part of her feel alive, feel needy. Just made her feel.

Sue drove down and her tight inner walls flexed and trembled. Julie tried to draw in air, but all she could feel, all she could smell, all she could taste and breathe, was the thick musk of Sue’s desire.

Sandsnake’s teeth scraped sensitive flesh, but the edge of pain only seemed to drive the wild woman on.

“Yeah baby, oh fuck! Taste that? Feel that you whore?” Sue’s breasts glistened with sweat and they lobbed up and down as she bounced against Julia’s face.

Julie could feel the underside of her tongue splitting as she worked the muscle between the cinching walls of Sue’s cunt.

“Drink up every drop of my cum. Oh yeah, good girl! Just like that. Such a good whore. Feel me squeezing your fucking tongue? Oh, oh, fuck! I’m going to splatter your pretty face. You’re going to swallow. Every. Last. Drop.” Sue growled and giggled and worked Julia’s face against her swelling opening.

Stiletto could feel the older agent’s nose slipping from her clit to her piss slit. She could feel the familiar tension building between her thighs. She knew she was going to blow and she wasn’t going to hold back.

Skin slapped against skin as Sue humped up and down and let the heat in her stomach pool and overwhelm her. It started to gather, like water behind a damn. Her insides were twisting, burning, begging for release. “Open up babe,” Sue groaned and tilted Julia’s head back. The Scorpion lifted her hips up and finally let the surge break.

            Hot golden relief shot out from between Sue’s soaked thighs. Julia gasped at the sudden burning rush of fluid against her face. It rolled over her eyelids that she tried to seal against the assault, but the piss dribbled in and made her eyes burn with fresh tears. Her mouth was wide open and gush after gush of Sue’s release squirted onto her stained tongue. Her lips splattered with it. It was bitter and hot and made Julia whine from it.

The humiliation was almost as good as the physical sting. Sue watched the look of realization cross Julia’s face as she was coated in Sue’s cum-mingled piss. Stiletto freed a hand from the woman’s hair and used to fingers to further part her lower lips. She sank down again, rocked against Julia’s face, and let another spurt of the fluid free.

“Oh fuck! Yes, such a good whore. Take it all; you like the taste of my piss don’t you? Nasty little bitch. Let me clean you up with another golden shower!” Sue bucked and let another uncontrolled wave of urine drench her sexual partner.

“Oh god!” Stiletto’s voice was raw as she lost the ability to hold back. Julia’s tongue had snaked out to indulge in the unusual flavor and the muscle’s slick form made Sue’s sensitive cunt twitch and quiver. “Yes! Yes! Lap it up kitty-cat. Drink up all of your milk!”

Julia purposefully pressed her tongue flat to the quaking ring of skin that was Sue’s piss slit and she began to hum and wriggle her tongue, sending vibrations though the overworked orifice.

Sue’s eyes bulged; the drugs had intensified the pleasure so much that the agent’s actions almost hurt. It was fantastic to the body of the masochistic villainess. Scorching piss blasted from deep inside her tightened inner walls and covered the agent.

The golden streams nearly blinded Julia, and the intense desire they fueled in her drove her on for the rest of the night. Bodies squirmed against bodies, but the taste of Sue’s violent release clung to her tongue all night long.

 

Julia woke in the morning feeling sticky and sore, but more content than she had in years. Her face was unsurprisingly a bit uncomfortable, but she realized it should have been much worse. She vaguely remembered rinsing off with Sue before they had both lost consciousness on the bed. She rose and observed the bit of light streaming in through the curtains. Sue was nowhere in sight, likely off tending to business.

That was when Julia realized, with no lack of awe, that she had been walked right into the Scorpions’ base. She was in! Quickly she stood on still-weakened legs and hurried to cleanse herself.

She showered the lingering dried fluids from her hair and quickly tended to the rest of her body. The water felt too intense against her swollen pussy, but she endured it and washed her body thoroughly.

She must have done it in record time. Her excitement and eagerness to fulfill the mission urged her onward. She found her clothes cleaned and folded for her and she quickly dressed, skipping on the pantyhose for mobility, and hurried out of the room.

The halls were unfamiliar to her, but her memories of the base’s blueprints quickly filled her experienced mind. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the layout of each hall. The markings stretched out before her minds eye and she mentally traced the path she’d need to take to get to the control room.

Her eyes snapped open and she began to race through the facility. She carefully slunk along walls out of sight of passing guards and surged through the staircases that lead her from place to place. She felt invincible. Getting in was supposed to be the hard part, but aside from the occasional residual throb in her stomach and pounded lowers she felt the mission had been simple, even enjoyable.

 

Walking into the control room felt like accepting an award. Her blood began to pump faster as she approached the large task board that she had been trained to learn every single button for.

She began to tap the codes into the system. She would have four minutes to escape the facility with her life, but if she succeeded she’d be a legend in the Union. When the proper hack was completed she reached into her boot and slid free a small, sharp pocketknife. It looked like a tube of lipstick, but when she clicked the release button it freed a blade. She pressed the sharp end to her upper arm and gently sliced the first few layers of skin. She hissed but the pain was minimal. She reached into the wound with the tip of the knife and freed a tiny piece of technology. All she needed to do was use it to complete the self-destruct process. Her only thought as she wiped the blood away from the metal was that it was a pity that Sue was so evil, because she’d been a damn good lay.

 

However, just as she was about to slide the device into the machine, a loud voice halted her actions.

“I wouldn’t bother,” Stiletto’s lovely voice said condescendingly.

Julia turned in startled shock, clutched the device in her palm. “Sue, fancy seeing you here.” Sandsnake knew she could handle a single woman; it was the guards that flanked Stiletto’s sides that made her nervous.

 Stiletto’s made a clicking sound with her tongue. “Such a shame. Our little encounter ended far too soon. However, Sandsnake, I’m afraid I’ll need to take you to the Master now.”

Sandsnake’s eyes darted to the machine, but Stiletto seemed to read her mind. “Oh, don’t bother with that dear. I’ve already had the system completely reprogrammed. That little hunk of junk won’t do anything now. I just needed you to show me where you were hiding it.”

Sandsnake instantly dropped the metal chunk to the ground and lifted her heel to crush it. She needed to destroy the Union technology. Unfortunately, a guard knocked her to the floor before she even felt them coming toward her.

Stiletto stalked over, her heels clacking against the floor as she walked, and bent down at the hip to pluck the chip from the ground. “This was supposed to blow up my house? It looks like a toy.” She giggled, and Julia chided herself for finding the sound sexy.

Sue grinned down at her as she slipped the device into her bra. “Brother is going to love you, kitty-cat.” She gave a signal with two fingers and the guards gripped both sides of Sandsnake and began to haul her off.

 

Sandsnake couldn’t fight. She was helpless and outnumbered. She felt fear seep into her stomach and it mingled with the pulsating reminder of the night before and made her want to heave. “I’m going to die,” she whispered, and no one said otherwise.

 

She couldn’t help but notice that the Master was an attractive man. It wasn’t entirely unexpected, given that Sue was such a lovely woman, but it did startle Julia slightly when she was brought before him in his throne-like chair.

He sat with his legs crossed and his fingers entwined and he studied her like a piece of meat when she was brought to stand before him.

“This is our little Sandsnake,” Sue purred as she slunk over to kneel at his side. She handed him the stolen device.

Absently he ran his hand over her head, petting her like a cat. The sight made Julia’s insides quake with unexpected sensation.

“What shall we do with her, brother?”

His eyes roamed over Julia’s lithe body, tracing each curve with meaningful consideration. “I was going to suggest immediate disposal, but you seemed to enjoy her company last night. Perhaps she might be of value to me after all. I’ll need a demonstration. To judge her worth.”

Sue took the words as an order. She got to her feet once more, dismissed the guards, and shoved Julia to the floor on her hands and knees.

Sandsnake tried to keep her voice steady, “What are you going to do to me?”

Without warning Sue yanked Julia’s panties down to gather around her knees. “We’re going to provide a little demonstration kitty-cat. Be sure to purr nice and loud so the Master can hear you. Otherwise you’ll get the needle,” Sue said threateningly. Her voice was breathy though, she was clearly eager to show the Master what her new pet could do.

Julia felt her heart thump and her stomach twist. She was going to get fucked in front of the enemy leader. She tried to stand but Sue knocked her down just as quickly.

“Don’t fight,” Stiletto hissed against her ear and Sandsnake felt her whole face flush at the feeling. “If you want to live, this is your only chance. Being a bad girl won’t do you any good. So just enjoy it. Like you did last night.”

Against her own judgment Julia felt her pussy throb and a dribble of cum rolled over her lips and dripped against the cold floor below.

Sue laughed, “Good bitch.” She shoved two fingers into the sensitive cavern and Julia howled. Her walls were swollen, almost gripping each other, and the invasion was rough and painful. However, the fingers were tugged free just as quickly.

Sue held them up to glisten under the high lights. “Look how wet she is already. I worked her into the mattress last night and she’s already hungry for more. See what a good slut she is?”

The Master ran his tongue between his lips and studied the wet fingers with gleaming eyes, yet he said nothing.

Sue took it as a good sign and used her clean hand to reach into her bra to pull free a bag of white powder. She wiggled it before Julia’s face and the sight of it made the agent drip even more.

Soft fingers brushed between Julia’s parted lips and smeared the fluid over the tender skin. Sue opened the bag with her fingers and teeth and reached inside to pluck a pinch from the bag.

She bent forward, sprinkled it on the ground before Julia, placed a straw from the bag at the agent’s nostril, and commanded, “Suck it up. Be a good girl and it’ll feel great.”

Sandsnake had no way of knowing what was going to happen to her. She knew the drug would increase the feelings, but she also knew it would daze her. It seemed like the best way to take the edge off. Obediently she brought up one of her hands and clogged her other nostril and with Sue guiding the straw, she inhaled the row of powder.

It seemed to shoot right up into her brain. She felt the buzz all at once and she knew this was stronger than the stuff they’d had before. She knew her addiction would be impossible to fight now, but it didn’t matter. Soon she might not even be alive. “I might as well enjoy it,” Julia said out loud. The words garnered smirks from both blond beauties.

 

Sue didn’t hesitate any longer. Her trailing fingers plunged into Sandsnake’s soaked opening. The woman below writhed and shook her hips, trying to pull away from the contact, but Sue held her shoulder with her free hand.

She worked two fingers into and out, pulsing with each stroke and drawing low moans and high whines from the captive. She twisted her hand, felt the skin between her fingers pull tight as she drove her digits to the knuckles into Julia’s clutching body.

Julia felt everything around her buzz with energy. Her cunt twitched and throbbed and tried to push out the invaders, but it did no good. She was wet—so wet—and she could barely breath as Sue pounded into her.

She thought she’d blackout when the villainess added another finger. The three digits stretched her, tore the outer layers of flesh, and forced her knees apart to widen her clenching canal.

Sue felt the walls bearing down on her skin. The suction of air in the wet tunnel made her fingers feel glued together, but she forced them to scissor as much as she could to rapidly open up the girl.

Julia’s cries became a string of indiscernible keens and pleas.

Sue retracted her hand for an instant and curled her fingers into a fist, pressing her nails into her palm to keep from raking open the woman’s insides. She pressed the knuckles to the slit and began to slide into the overindulged cunt.

Julia’s eyes widened, but she could barely make out the shape of the Master before her as her vision blurred and hot passion gripped violently at her body. Hiccupping breaths flurried between her lips as she tried in vain to catch her breath.

Sue had no mercy.

Stiletto began pounding her fist in and out of Julia’s shivering pussy. The inner walls hugged the invader, pulled along the length of her knuckles and wrist. Hot cum squirt against Sue’s arm with each powerful stroke. Her other hand flew up to squeeze Julia’s plump ass-cheek.

 

Sandsnake wiggled and whined and another hot flood found Sue’s skin.

 

The agent’s body curved up into an arch. “You love it don’t you? Being fucked open like this? I’m going to make you cum so fast you won’t know what hit you!” Sue held true to her promise, increased her speed, and forced Julia’s body to accept the brutal pounding. Sandsnake couldn’t hold back.

Hot piss sprayed like a fountain, soaking Sue’s chest. Sansnake’s legs shuddered, the muscle under the skin spasmed as her pussy shook violently with her squirting orgasm. The liquid glazed Sue’s breasts and dress until the fabric was soaked.

She pulled her fist free and lapped the fluids away from her own skin with her tongue. Nonchalantly, she then stood and pranced across the room until she was out of sight.

Julia collapsed on the cool ground and heaved heavy breaths as her pussy shot out the last squirts of her explosion. Her eyes traveled up to look at the Master. He seemed pleased.

 

Sue came back a bit later and she knelt down behind Julia and began tugging her soaked panties off her legs the rest of the way. Julia let herself be handled. She could hear her heart beating in her ears, and as good as she felt she still didn’t want it to be the last thing she’d ever know.

Sue quickly replaced the garment with a new one. Julia could feel the smooth drag of leather over her legs as Stiletto slid the leather and silk-laced fabric up Sandsnake’s legs.

 

Then the captive felt something smooth press to her opening. “Please no,” she moaned, but didn’t fight.

“Shhh, you’ll like this. You’re hungry little body will eat it right up.” Sue pressed the dildo firmly until it slid past the tight rings of muscle and filled Julia’s tight little cunt. It fit in perfectly. The panties got pushed up her hips and she was forced to sit up, with the dildo deep inside her sensitive body.

It felt nice at first, almost soothing, until Sue reached between the older woman’s thighs and flipped a switch. A small vibration shot through the device and Julia fell onto her side in surprise. “Oh!” Saliva began to pool beneath her tongue. She could swear she could hear the vibrator buzzing in her brain.

Sue showed the other woman a controller. She pressed a few buttons and the vibration increased. Julia crawled at the floor as the feeling drove her arousal through the roof. She squirted against the panties and writhed. She looked up helplessly at the Master and began to beg, but she couldn’t hear her own words. The last thing she saw was his grinning face before her body forced her to shut down.

The sound of moaning woke her some time later. She peered through foggy eyes as she clutched her aching stomach. The vibrator was still rumbling within her and her thighs were drenched. It must have been in her for hours and she felt like the need might drive her insane. She looked toward the throne and found the source of the noise that had caused her to stir.

Sue’s blond hair was fanning about her face as she bounced up and down on the Master’s cock. The man sat in his chair, growling as he pounded balls-deep into his sister.

It took Sandsnake a long moment to work out what she was seeing. She felt groggy, but she knew the two were related. “Well, fuck,” she managed to mutter as the need in her body spiked at the sexy sight.

Sue rocked harshly, dug her fingers into the Master’s strong forearms as she mercilessly swallowed his girth. “Fuck yes!” The blond woman shouted. “So good!”

Julia couldn’t help it. Her hips rolled, once, twice. The dildo inside shifted, rubbed against her oversensitive walls. She began to grind against the floor, forcing the penetration to massage her g-spot.

Saliva glistened on her lips. Her hips moved in slow circles to keep the soreness at bay. She could feel an impossible desire welling up. She was going to cum again.

The Master locked eyes with her as her body shook with an unfulfilling orgasm.

 His finger beckoned to her.

She crawled on her belly, like the snake that she was. She was so desperate, she couldn’t resist.

“Sexy kitty,” Sue acknowledged.

The Master gripped his sister’s hips and lifted her up to bounce on his head. Julia took the invitation. She sat up on her knees and began to lap at the base of his swollen cock.

Her tongue swiveled wetly up his veins and prodded as the slick curve of Sue’s pussy. Julia worked her head up and down, licking every span of skin she could, while her own hips swung in needy circles against the ground and her fingers tightened against the seat of the throne.

Sandsnake could hear the Master groan when she suck his sack between her plump lips and lapped at the tightening skin. One of her hands slithered up and pumped his base jut below Sue’s thrusting cunt. She could feel him getting close; she could hear it.

He was the one in control though, and before his release could fill up his sister, he gripped her perfect hips and plucked her as if she barely weighed anything at all.

Stiletto whined but he hushed her with a glance.

“Don’t leave our new toy all alone Sue, that would be rude,” the Master said in a low growl.

Sue nodded slowly and let a smile find her lips. “As you wish.” She crawled down from his lap and pushed Julia onto her back on the floor.

Sandsnake didn’t protest. Instead, she looked up with strung out eyes and pleaded, “Fuck me.”

Sue laughed wickedly and turned to hover her ass over the other woman’s face. Julia took to it at once. She wrapped her hands around Sue’s hips and pulled her down so she could run her tongue over the villainess’s sweet pussy. She lapped at all the juices, tasted the musk of the Master that was still inside.

Sue pulled the panties down Julia’s hips, freed the dildo from the inner ring and tossed the fabric aside. She licked the phallic, tasted Julia’s need, before shoving the length back inside the opened cunt.

She started roughly fucking the vibrating cock into Julia’s slit. The muscles inside tugged and pulled and squelched helplessly. Julia’s tongue pressed into Sue’s well-fucked hole. Stiletto rode the probing organ.

Soon the women were sucking and fucking and moaning, all before the eyes of their Master.

 

The man stood from his seat at last and walked around them until he was hovering over Julia’s face. He used one strong hand to push Sue onto the other woman’s breasts. Stiletto kept rocking, smeared her juices all over Julia’s naked chest and made her pert nipples gleam with cum.

The Master knelt down, placed a knee on either side of Julia’s head. He took his cock into his hand and began to stroke it. He pointed it down so the head grazed against the skin of her cheeks and eyelashes. Little dribbles of pre-cum trailed over her flesh as proof he’d touched her. “Do you want to die?”

“No,” Julia whimpered.

“Do you like it here? Like this?” He stroked rougher, dragged his fingers from base to tip. He could see Sue getting close to her peak as she glided over Sandsnake’s tits.

“God, yes,” Julia moaned.

“Good girl,” the Master moaned. He worked over the skin of his cock until it was stretched tight over his veins in his need for release. “Then I’ll make you mine,” he growled as he finally shot. Thick ropes splattered he cheeks, forehead and lips. Her tongue darted out to steal a taste. He kept going, working his dick until it was spilling hot piss over her soaked face and marking it as his.

Sue squirted too, covering Julia’s breasts in a golden glow.

“Oh yes,” the Master huffed as he let loose his final hot stream. “I think I have a use for you after all.”

 

***

Days turned into weeks and Sandsnake of the Union became Sandsnake of the Scorpions.

She was addicted. Addicted to the drugs, the sweet white powder that took her to heaven. Addicted to the sex, two beautiful blond forms that rocked her wildly every night. Addicted to being a pet, cared for and loved.

Sue stroked Julia’s face as she rode the thick girth of her Master’s cock. “You’re so lucky that he’s chosen you to bare the child that will be heir to the Scorpions. So lucky,” Sue whispered affectionately.

The Master pulsed up, buried himself deep inside Julia’s delicious cunt, and he growled as he shot his seed. “Swallow it up! Every drop!”

Sandsnake smiled as she clenched her legs together and accepted the gift. “Yes, Master!”


End file.
